Program projects (versus separate R01s) make sense when combining separate ideas enhances the chance of significant scientific progress. We think this is an opportunity to do so, for two reasons: a) this P01 combines different disciplines, sensitive to different quality aspects of self-report data, bringing with them a set of complementary perspectives; and b) we share a set a data collection vehicles whenever possible, so that collaboration across projects is realized. The specific aims of the data innovation core are to: Aim 1: assemble the paradata analytic structure for the Health and Retirement Study; Aim 2: enhance the coordinated use of data collection vehicles among projects, especially in later years of the P01; and Aim 3: magnify the proposed effects of individual projects in the P01 by enhancing the data collection funds and consultative talent in response to workshops sponsored by the networking core of the P01.